One and Only
by MistyRiver
Summary: Little fic about James and Lily, set before and during their seventh year Yule Ball. Lily has started to see there's more to James than everyone thinks... but where will it lead her? Turning out funner than I thought, yay! Workinprogress.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **My first Harry Potter fic! I felt bad for not having posted anything for months so I just wrote this out of the blue. I admit it's not my best! I can't think of titles for chapters right now… or titles for stories, come to that. I haven't worked out a plot line, but I think it'll only be two or three chapters long. Don't hold your breath! Read on, enjoy, and please review, good or bad!

**One and Only**

Lily glanced up at Professor Dumbledore. His back was to her- he was supposedly fiddling with some piece of astronomical gear while his pupils 'worked'. She sighed and her eyes passed around the room, lingering on James for a moment too long- and Eleanor noticed it.

"_James?"_

Lily was jolted out of her daydream and she shook her head at Eleanor, her eyes wild. She opened her mouth and was about to rebuke when Dumbledore turned around.

"Yes, Miss Evans? Do you wish to say something to the class?"

Lily stared at him sheepishly while Eleanor poked her gently under the desk.

"Oh, no, Professor. Sorry."

A smile appeared on his face and his eyes twinkled. He glanced meaningfully at James and then back to Lily. "Carry on."

Lily lowered her head into her hands, closed her eyes and mouthed, "_Eleanor, you fool…" _

When she looked up again Eleanor was staring at her manically, a huge smirk on her face. Lily raised her eyebrows in question and Eleanor opened her mouth to laugh silently.

Lily flicked her glowing red hair behind her ear and slowly pulled out a new piece of parchment, checking all the time that Dumbledore was still facing away. This accomplished, she lifted her quill and considered for a moment before loading it with ink and tapping the page.

_What is wrong with you?_

She slid the note across the table to Eleanor, who read it and glared at her for a second before scribbling a reply.

**What do you mean, me? _James!_ Why!**

Lily shook her head.

_Why not?_

**Good point, but I thought you of all people would know better! He's a complete lady-killer! **

_Aw, that's rich coming from you. _

**Shut up.**

_I think he's actually a really nice guy. He just puts on the macho thing for attention._

**He certainly gets it. But, honestly, Lily, I'm ashamed of you!**

_What do you mean?_

**He went out with Alana, Jade, Shan _and_ Kaylee. In one day.**

_That only happened once, though!_

**It still happened. Give it up. He's no good for you. What makes you think he would notice you, anyway?**

_I take that as offensive._

**Sorry.**

_Well, he already has noticed me, apparently._

'**Apparently'? Excuse me?**

_Remus told me he was planning to ask me to the Yule Ball. And Remus isn't really the kind of guy who'd lie about things like that. He's too nice._

**I suppose you could kind of trust Remus. But, reality check, would you say yes?**

_Well… I dunno. Yeah, I suppose. Why shouldn't I? He must kinda like me if he's actually been _planning _to ask me out._

**I suppose. **

_Don't be like that. _

**Like what?**

_Like that! _

**Whatever.**

_Aw, come on, don't get huffy just cause the hottest guy in Gryffindor is planning to ask me out!_

**Don't rub it in.**

_Excuse me!_

As Lily passed the note to Eleanor the bell to signal the end of the school day rung and she stood up, gathering her unopened books into her bag. She looked up to find Eleanor had rushed over to James's gang- James, Sirius, Remus and that weird kid Peter. She was clinging to Sirius's muscular arm, laughing, her sleek black hair swinging past her dazzling blue eyes. Lily cringed and tried to fight her way towards her friend but couldn't manage to get through the throng until the class was well out the door. She eventually got close enough to grab Eleanor's arm and hissed, "What do you think you're _doing_!"

Eleanor grinned, her eyes sparkling. "I was confirming the facts, dear, and according to Sirius, James is indeed going to ask you out."

Lily could do nothing but stare. "But… but… _why_ did you ask? Couldn't you just… wait? Until he actually asked me out? Rather than starting rumours across the school?"

Eleanor looked shocked. "Rumours? Moi? Darling, you are mistaken! I'm just telling the world what to expect!"

Lily narrowed her eyes at her friend's perfectly innocent expression. "Fine, but if I hear anything about this circulating tomorrow, I swear…"

Eleanor nodded. "Point taken. Now what say we go to dinner?"

Lily shook her head, laughing, and set off down the hall after the all-in-black figure before her.

**A.N. **Wow, ok, that really wasn't very good! I'm not sure if the title will make sense but I couldn't think of anything else! Well, now is the time for you to review, so tell me what you think! **MistyRiver xo :op**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it! I owe it all to J.K Rowling!**

**A.N. **Hey all! I hope you've all read the new Harry Potter book! I thought the first few chapters were a bit odd, but the rest was great! And I just remembered that Lily & James got together in 7th Year, so the story is now set then, rather than 5th year. First, thanks to all my fantastic reviewers:

**Sweetdeath04**: Yeah, they say school is the best time of your life… the holidays are, anyway.

**Prongsie4028**: Thanks! I thought, well, the books and most fics say that Lily hates James until 7th year, but I wanted to make it a bit different!  
**apotterlover**: Well, in the books Lily hates James until 7th year, which is when the story is set (made a little mistake earlier!), and in this fic she's trying to keep it secret, so kinda like the books. Take your pick!

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot**: Love the name! And thanks for your encouragement! I'll do my best, though I've got a fair bit on, it might take me a while to update! And… bicuit! Explanation!

**Dream Phantom**: Thanks. Same to you.

And, People… I can't think of chapter names, so they'll just be 'Chapter1', 'Chapter 2', and so on!

Ok. On with the show.

**One and Only**

Lily pulled herself out of a deep sleep. Her vision was foggy and she blinked wearily. The world came into sharp focus and she gave a piercing shriek.

"_Eleanor!"_

"What, darling?"

"Do you really _have _to come that close?"

The face above her broke into a devilish grin and giggled. "No. But I like to."

Lily groaned and pushed her off the bed. She shook her head as she heard a soft thud and a muffled "Dammit!"

Eleanor's sleek black head appeared over the edge of the bed as Lily pulled the covers back over her head.

"Don't you wonder why I was sitting on top of you?"

"No."

"Well… would you like me to tell you anyway?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"Oh well. Just don't blame me when you're doing a week's worth of detentions with Flitwick…"

Lily sat bolt upright. "What?"

Eleanor looked up from a magazine lying on her four-poster, innocence written all over her face. "But… I thought you didn't want to know class starts in… five minutes?"

Lily looked blank. "Five mi… five?"

Eleanor nodded enthusiastically. Lily slowly looked away and nodded slowly.

"_DUH!"_

Lily leapt out of bed, pulled a pile of clothes from the floor and sprinted off to the bathroom. Eleanor shook her head knowingly. "Young love…" she tutted as she glanced down at her watch again. She barely had time to look up before Lily was standing in front of her, fully washed and clothed, if a little breathless.

"How did you _do _that!"

Lily blinked and shook her head, grinning. "This is why getting extra books out of the library helps, Ellie!" she laughed, holing up her wand and laughing all the more at Eleanor's awestruck expression.

"Lily, you have _got_ to teach me that! It took me an hour and a half to get ready this morning!"

Lily pulled her satchel off the dorm floor as the first bell pounded through the castle. "Aw, do you want to impress Flitwick _that much_? I didn't know short and greying was your type!"

Eleanor threw her nose in the air and swept out the door, her long hair flicking Lily lightly on the hand. "At least I don't drool over poncy toyboys!"

Lily stared in disbelief. "You… not liking… _in your dreams! _You're just as bad as James, only with guys!"

"Ha! I wouldn't put it past him!"

"_James is not ga…"_

"What's that about me, Lily dear?"

Lily had almost walked straight into a pair of enticing chocolate-brown eyes in her rage. She stepped back quickly and suddenly lost the ability to speak. She felt her mouth attempt to make a noise of some kind and told herself desperately to just _say_ something.

"Ah… ah… nothing!"

_Lame, _she thought, _"Nothing!" Smooth, girl._

A smile played across his lips and he nodded slowly, chuckling gently. "Yeah, of course. Although I'm sure talking about me is all you do in your spare time…" He raised his eyes, grinning, then looked back down at her.

_OMG! Eye contact!_ her head screamed. She forced herself to stay cool. "I'm sorry, dear, you seem to have mixed up _your _fantasies with mine." She paused just long enough to let him comprehend this before continuing, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to class before it ends. Excuse me." She smiled up at him sweetly and swept past, copying the flirtatious movements she had seen Eleanor use so many times before. They were obviously having an effect. She glanced back as she stepped out of the portrait hole and saw him gaping at her, standing stock-still. As she lifted her foot off the common room floor, a thought struck her, and she beckoned him with her index finger for extra effect. She immediately heard James hurrying across the room, then pushed the portrait closed and whispered to the Fat Lady, "Don't let him out for a few minutes." The Fat Lady winked and settled down, smiling.

"Lily! Hurry up!"

"Sorry, Elle!" Lily ran down the corridor to catch up with Eleanor, smiling at the muffled thumps coming from behind her. She had realised that she had the same kind of power over James as Eleanor had over Sirius (and all the other guys in the school).

She had a feeling today would be interesting… once James got out of the Common Room.

**A.N. **I know, I know, abrupt end. And a shortie. Well, whatever. I couldn't think of anything else to write! I really need to start working out storylines _before _I start writing… and, you might have noticed I use 'dear' and 'darling' pretty often in this fic. Well, for one thing, I am _not _trying to insinuate that the characters are gay. The words just seem to fit with the story! Eleanor is that kind of person. And, of course, it just sounds so great. Yeah! Ok, I want to hurry up and post this, so thanks for reading, please review! You people are great! Much Love! **MistyRiver :op**


End file.
